settlementproductshebrewfandomcom_he-20200216-history
Backup 16
זוהי גרסה מוקדמת של העמוד. לעמוד המעודכן ראו כאן http://he.settlementproductshebrew.wikia.com סדר אלף בית מוצרי התנחלויות נפוצים מפעלים, עסקים, מוסדות, ומוצרים בהתנחלויות - רשימה מורחבת V מזון ומשקאות V טבלה נלווית: יקבים ענף היקבים מפותח מאד בהתנחלויות בגדה המערבית. גם התנחלויות קטנות למדי מתגאות ביקב משלהן. ברוב המקרים מוגדרים יקבים אלה כ"יקבי בוטיק" המייצרים כמות קטנה יחסית של יין. ברוב המקרים יינות אלה אינם מגיעים למרכולים רגילים אלא נמכרים בהתנחלויות עצמן או לתומכי ההתנחלויות בארץ ולעיתים בחו"ל. יקבי רמת הגולן, יקב גדול ומסחרי, חורגים מכלל זה. כך היה גם לגבי יקבי ברקן, אך הם עזבו את אזור התעשיה ההתנחלותי ברקן גם אם עם עדיין נושאים את שמו. טבלה נלווית: תמרים V מוצרים לבית, קוסמטיקה V ריהוט, נגריות V טכסטיל, מצעים, נעלים, שטיחים Vתעשיה - כללי תעשיה זעירה, בתי מלאכה, חנויות מפעל, נותני שרות אדריכלות, בניה, נדל"ן רכב, הובלות, הסעות, אספקה דפוס, מחשבים, וידאו, עיצוב גרפי, אלקטרוניקה גינון ומשתלות אמנות, אומנות, ספרים, תיאטרון,קולנוע, דת עורכי דין שונות עסקים התנחלותיים המעסיקים יהודים בלבד כמדיניות מוצהרת הפירוט להלן מבוסס בעיקרו על הצהרת העסקים עצמם באתר "דפי כתום" |} ברקן מזון Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Wikia The Home of Fandom Games Movies TV Explore Wikia Search this wikia Search all of Wikia 4 Wikia ויקי מוצרי התנחלויות Wikia On the Wikiפעילות ויקי דף אקראי Videos Images פורום Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes רשימת המפעלים בהתנחלויות ומוצריהם 90pages on this wiki Edit Comments0 תוכן עניינים הסתרה1סדר אלף בית 2 מוצרי התנחלויות נפוצים 3 מפעלים, עסקים, מוסדות, ומוצרים בהתנחלויות - רשימה מורחבת 3.1V מזון ומשקאות 3.1.1V טבלה נלווית: יקבים 3.1.2טבלה נלווית: תמרים 3.2V מוצרים לבית, קוסמטיקה 3.3V ריהוט, נגריות 3.4V טכסטיל, מצעים, נעלים, שטיחים 3.5Vתעשיה - כללי 3.6 תעשיה זעירה, בתי מלאכה, חנויות מפעל, נותני שרות 3.7 אדריכלות, בניה, נדל"ן 3.8רכב, הובלות, הסעות, אספקה 3.9 דפוס, מחשבים, וידאו, עיצוב גרפי, אלקטרוניקה 3.10 גינון ומשתלות 3.11 אמנות, אומנות, ספרים, תיאטרון,קולנוע, דת 3.12 עורכי דין 3.13 שונות 4 עסקים התנחלותיים המעסיקים יהודים בלבד כמדיניות מוצהרת סדר אלף ביתEdit ALEF BET GIMEL DALET HEY VAV ZAYIN HET TET YUD KAF LAMED MEM NUN SAMECH AYIN PE TZADI KUF RESH SHIN TAF מוצרי התנחלויות נפוצים Edit שם החברה מוצרים מיקום (1) הערות (2)הערות (3)הערות טעמן שימורים איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים יהלום תעשיית חומרי ניקוי חומרי ניקוי אזור תעשיה קרני שומרון מיקום מוזכר באתר האינטרנט של החברה אך אינו מוזכר על עטיפות המוצרים קונדיטוריה אנטקוביץ' עוגות אזור התעשייה ברקן ששון ושות'/ששון לוינסקי פיצוחים ופירות יבשים החברה נמצאת בקרית גת, משווקת מוצרים המגיעים מבית האריזה גילגל בבקעת הירדן תמרים מג'הול, אננס, בננות, משמשים, צימוקים בהירים ופירות מיובשים אחרים המשווקים בידי חברת ששון מגיעים מבית האריזה גילגל]] ששון משווק גם פירות שאינם מהתנחלויות. החברה נוקטת שקיפות ומפרסמת על כל אריזה את מקור הפרי שבאריזה הזאת. ניקול (ביאנקו) כריות קרצוף, ספוג, "סקוטש ברייט" א.ת ברקן XX י י י י י י י י י י י י י מפעלים, עסקים, מוסדות, ומוצרים בהתנחלויות - רשימה מורחבת Edit V מזון ומשקאותEdit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אדומים תוספי מזון תוספי מזון, משקאות אנרגיה אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים אופנהיימר ממתקים אזור תעשייה עטרות אורגניקה פארם תבלינים, חליטות תה חמרה אחווה / אחדות טחינה, חלווה, ממתקים אריאל/אזור תעשייה ברקן מוצרים כוללים חלווה,טחינה גולמית, טחינה אורגנית, מוצרים ללא סוכר, עוגות ומוצרי מאפה, חטיפי דגנים, תרכיזים לשתייה, עוגות בחושות ועוגות שמרים, עוגיות ביתיות, חטיפי אנרגיה, סירופ לשתייה , ממתקים מוצרים משווקים בארה"ב, קנדה, ונצואלה, בריטניה, צרפת, בלגיה, אוסטרליה וניו זילנד, דרום אפריקה, צ'כיה, איטליה. על אריזות חלק מהמוצרים מופיעה כתובת בתל אביב או בנס ציונה א. ל. 5 כוכבים / א.ל. חמישה כוכבים ממתקים ודברי מאפה אזור תעשייה ברקן אלפא לסולת טחנת קמח נווה ארז, ליד מעלה מכמש אנטקוביץ השקעות / קונדיטוריה אנטקוביץ עוגות ועוגיות אזור התעשייה ברקן א.ס. כהן שיווק חטיפים "אסלי" בטעמים בצל וגריל, חומרי ניקוי, אקונומיקה, סבוני כלים א.ת ברקן אקו אלפא / סחוט טרי מיצים טבעיים איזור תעשיה ברקן ארומה נעמה תבלינים/ארומה נעמה תבלינים, עשבי תיבול נעמה ארז אסאדו - קיטרינג מוצרי מזון ארץ ומלואה מוצרי חלב עיזים אורגני. איתמר ארץ חיטה - מאפה ביתי מוצרי מאפה קרית ארבע שיפון, כוסמין, וקמח מלא "עבודה עברית בודק טו גו ירקות ביו אורגנים ללא חרקים כפר עציון bodek2go בטר אנד דיפרנט מוצרי מזון טבעוני אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים מוסרים גם כתובת בירושלים ביצי כפר מפעלי מזון איכות ביצים אזור תעשייה ברקן ביצים אורגניות ביצים אורגניות אלון שבות בשר השומרון - גלסנר סיטונאי בשר קרני שומרון מלבד בהתנחלויות, פעיל גם באזור השרון בשר השומרון וקרני שומרון בעמ בשר אלון מורה גבינות נמרוד/ קדרת המכשפה והחלבן ייצור גבינות/מסעדה נמרוד באנגלית Kderat hmahsefa vahlban גבעות עולם /ג"ע ביצים אורגניות, ביצי חופש/ החלו בגידול ענבים ליין איתמר/ מאחז גבעות עולם הביצים משווקות בידי ל.י.ב ("לחיות יותר בטבע") / הרדוף או "ביצי הרדוף" / "אדמה" בעל החווה אברי רן ידוע לשמצה בגלל התקפות אלימות על פלסטינים ופעילי שלום גוד פוד מעלה אפרים ייצור בשר משומר גידולי דגים גידול דגי מאכל חמרה גרימברג טיביריו חקלאות אורגנית והובלות חקלאות אורגנית והובלות בקעות גרעיני הבית פיצוחים אזור תעשיה מישור אדומים דבש טבעי טהור דבש אביגיל דגי אדומים ייצור ועיבוד מוצרי מזון מעלה אדומים הארץ הטובה שיווק תוצרת חקלאית איתמר "ביקורים במשק, קטיף ודייג עצמי" הולי קקאו שוקולד פני חבר השולחן המתוק שוקולד עלי זהבי הכרם/מעדני תימן תבלינים וסלטים מהמטבח התימני אזור תעשייה ברקן מוצרים כוללים הריסא מתוקה, הריסא חריפה, מעדן חילבה, מעדן שום בשמן זית ועשבי תיבול, מעדן פסטו ישראלי, מעדן כורכום, מעדן זעתר, סחוג ירוק פיקנטי זיו בר תהילה מחלבות דיר עיזים בקעות חוות אל חי כפר אלדד נוקדים חוות תבליני הגולן תבלינים וצמחי מרפא אניעם חמדת אבות שמן וקמח חברון שמן זית וקמח מלא מעלה חבר טבת מכונות שתיה מכונות שתיה אלקנה טופו טעים בע"מ מוצרים טבעיים אלפי מנשה באנגלית Tofu Taim LTD טנא ירוק, משק עמוסי שמן זית אורגני רותם "עבודה עברית" טעמן שימורים ,מוצרי מזון בכשרות מהודרת איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים "מותגים "זאזא", "צ'אפ", "פלפי טרופיקן מוצרי מזון אלפי מנשה ינון ייצור ועיבוד מוצרי מזון אלפי מנשה ישראל איצקוביץ בעמ מוצרי מזון שקד לאבל - חומרי גלם לאפיה אביזרים וחומרי גלם לאפיה א.ת גוש עציון לנקרי תעשיית מזון (שרמן סופיה) מזון קרני שומרון מאפיית אריאל מאפיה קרני שומרון מאפיית הרבי מאפים, לחמים ועוגות בית אל מאפית קלסיק מאפיה, ייצור לחמים ופיתות מעלה אפרים מאפיית שיפון לחמים אזור תעשיה נווה דניאל מבושלת מפעל ארוחות מוכנות מבוא חורון מבשלת בירה העץ הבודד בירה גוש עציון מחלבה בהר גבינות מחלב עיזים עמונה מחלבות רמת הגולן מוצרי חלב, במיוחד חלב עמיד, שוקו עמיד ומוצרי שמנת עמידה אזור תעשייה קצרין מוצרים המשווקים תחת המותגים הפרטיים תנובה, טרה, יוטבתה וכו' עשויים גם הם להיות מתוצרת "מחלבות רמת הגולן". מחלבת גלעד מחלבה שדמות מחולה מטע עמי- שי לחג תמרי מג'הול מבואות יריחו "חבילות שי ממטע עמי שבמבואות יריחו, תמרי מג'הול משובחים באיכות יצוא ועוד מוצרים מיהודה ושומרון." מי עדן / מעיינות עדן מים מינרלים אזור תעשייה קצרין מיה תעשיות מזון/מיה מוצרי מזון/מ.ת.מ בע"מ/סלקטד/ יצור ויבוא מוצרי מוצרי מזון - תבלינים, קטניות, ממתקים אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים כולל קטניות ואורז, דגנים, תבלינים, מוצרי אפיה, פירורי לחם וציפויים, קונפיטורות וממרחים, פירות יבשים, אגוזים, שקדים ופיצוחים, מוצרי תיבול, חטיפים סוכריות וממתקים, סדרת "בריאות מן הטבע" מייצרת עבור שופרסל בע"מ אריזות "גרגרי חומוס גדול מאיכות גבוהה לאחר ניפוי מיטיב לכל מוצרי מזון קרני שומרון מכוורת נגוהות דבש בריאות נגוהות מלח הארץ/חברת המלח הישראלית מלח קיבוץ קליה מחזיקים גם מפעל בעתלית מותגים: "מלח עוז", ו"מלח הארץ" מעדן הפטל של רחלה מוצרי חלב שעל (גולן) מעדני הבורא מזון שילה מעדני שרפ נקניקים אזור תעשייה אלון מורה מרב גליק מוצרי מזון אלקנה משחטת עוף הבירה בשר עופות אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים משחטת עוף ירושלים בשר עופות אזור התעשיה עטרות משק אחיה שמן זית גוש עציון משק דבש דבש עפרה משק צוריאל חלב פרות, חלב עיזים, חלב סויה, יוגורט עיזים, גבינות מלוחות וגבינות צרפתיות שדמות מחולה חלק ממוצרי משק צוריאל מיוצרים באיזור התעשיה כדורי בתוך הקו הירוק (גליל). הסימונים על האריזה חסרי שקיפות ואינם מאפשרים לדעת את המקור. משק צוריאל נמצא בבעלות החברה המרכזית למשקאות בע"מ. משק צורף ביצים אורגניות/ ענבי מאכל אורגניים שילה מתיקות מתקדמת מעולם אחר ofer309@gmail.com XX סופר דרינק משקאות קלים (כולל המותג "טריפ" ) אזור תעשייה עטרות סופר דרינק מייצרת מותגים פרטיים עבור לקוחות כמו שופרסל,מגה. כך, למשל, מייצרת החברה את "בייסיק סודה","שופרסל סודה","מגה זול ובגדול" ועוד בשנת 2014 נקלעה החברה למשבר ולחובות גדולים ועמדה בסכנת סגירה מוחשית. נמכרה למשקיעים מדרום אמריקה בסכום מזערי. הבעלים החדשים מעונינים ליצור שיתופי פעולה בינלאומיים ולפרוץ לשוק המשקאות בעולם. סחוט טרי / אקו אלפא מיצים טבעיים איזור תעשיה ברקן סלטי שמיר "סלטים, כולל מותג "טרי טרי אזור תעשייה ברקן באתר שלטי שמיר נאמר שהמפעל של החברה נמצא "באזור תעשיה הממוקם במרכז הארץ" בלי לציין את שמו מוצרים נמכרים באירופה, ברוסיה, בארה"ב ובקנדה ספרא ד.ת בע"מ שווק מוצרי מזון בנימין סרמוני תה תה אלון שבות עוגיות עבאדי/עבאדי - עוגיות מזרחיות עוגיות בייגל מלוחות אזור תעשייה עטרות לדבי החברה, עוגיות עבאדי נמכרות ב-10 מדינות שונות בעולם, ביניהן ארה"ב, צרפת ואנגליה. עינות קדם חקלאות מדבר אורגנית ערבות הירדן מוצרים אורגניים: זיתים, שמן זית, תמרים פומרנץ מיצים בע"מ משקאות קלים מבוא חורון/גבעת זאב פולר - שיווק פירות וירקות פירות וירקות מעלה עמוס משלוחים לבית פומרנץ מבוא חורון פון בק ממרח אגוזים אזור תעשייה ברקן פטריות תקוע / חוות פטריות תקוע גידול, ייבוא, אריזה ושיווק פירות וירקות תקוע כולל פטריות מאכל טריות ומיובשות, אנדיב, שורש ג’ינג’ר טרי, בצלצלי שאלוט הגיעו למעמד כמעט מונופוליסטי בשיווק ג’ינג’ר בשוק הישראלי פילסבורי/שלגל/ג’נרל מילס מוצרי מאפה אזור תעשייה עטרות ג’נרל מילס ישראל משווקת בארץ את גלידות הפרימיום "האגן דאז", חטיפי הגרנולה "נייצ`ר ואלי" ומוצרי המאפה "פילסברי.פילסברי הוא מותג כלל עולמי של חברת "ג`נרל מילס" האמריקאית מוצרי מאפה Pillsbury, גלידות Haagen-Dazs, יוגורטים Yoplait, ארוחות מוכנות Betty Crocker, ירקות קפואים Green Giant, אוכל מקסיקני Old El Paso, חטיפי בריאות Nature Valley, ממתקים Fruit by the Foot פיצוחי הבקעה פיצוחים נתיב הגדוד פירות יוקרה לארועים ושמחות פירות בית אל שרות שווק לבית צל הרים-תה ותבלינים (משפחת ברודי) מוצרי טבע וצמחונות, תבלינים, תה צמחים אלון מורה קונדיטוריה אנטקוביץ' עוגות מאזור התעשייה ברקן קוקידו עוגיות ועוגות בית אריה עופרים מפיצים גם בפתח תקווה ובקעת אונו קילופי המישור עיבוד תפו"א אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים ריקו אמפנדס מאכלים דרום אמריקאים רימונים ריקי מפעל מזון מוצרי מזון רימונים שדה בר / מחלבת שדה בר / חוות שדה בר מחלבה לגבינות צאן / מסעדה / שמן זית אורגני / זיתים נוקדים/הרודיון eynavis שוקולד שוקולד ופרלינים ברקן שימורי מוטולה חמוצים אזור תעשייה עמנואל שיר מערכות אוטומטיות בעמ מזון שערי תקווה שמן ארגן טהור- סיון ס.מ שמן ארגן נתיב הגדוד השמן מופק מאגוזי עץ הארגן המכונה עץ הברזל ועץ החיים שמן זית ארץ גשור שמן זית גשור סוגי שמן: לצ'ינו, קורנייקי, פישולין שמן הבית, קורטינה, ארבקינה, ברנע, סורי, פיקואל זכו בתחרות בינלאומית לשמן זית TerraOlivo 2010 שמן קדומים שמן זית פארק בר און קדומים שקמח קמח חיטה וכוסמין אורגני מלא, סוכר קנים אורגני, מיץ רימונים, דבש טהור ושמן זית משכיות ששון ושות'/ששון לוינסקי פיצוחים ופירות יבשים החברה נמצאת בקרית גת, משווקת מוצרים המגיעים מבית האריזה גילגל בבקעת הירדן תמרים מג'הול, אננס, בננות, משמשים, צימוקים בהירים ופירות מיובשים אחרים המשווקים בידי חברת ששון מגיעים מבית האריזה גילגל]] ששון משווק גם פירות שאינם מהתנחלויות. החברה נוקטת שקיפות ומפרסמת על כל אריזה את מקור הפרי שבאריזה הזאת תבואות בר מזון (1997) בע"מ / מאפה הארץ עוגות, עוגיות, מאפה ללא גלוטן , בוטנים, קוקוס אזור תעשייה ברקן "המותגים – "משו מתוק", "מאפה הארץ", "נוסטלגיה מייצרים מותגים פרטיים עבור רשת הריבוע הכחול, ועוד רשות קמעונאות וחברות בענף הקייטרינג והסעדה למטוסים. אספקה לצה"ל. בכשרות מהדרין - מוצרים משתתפים ביריד שנתי "כושרפסט" (Kosherfest). .מוצרים משווקים באירופה וארה"ב. מיקום בברקן לא מוזכר באתר האינטרנט של החברה תבליני בר אריזת ושיווק תבלינים איזור תעשיה ברקן תבליני נתנאל תבלינים אזור תעשייה ברקן תבליני שמש חומרי ניקוי, תבלינים, מוצרי מזון כללי, קרני שומרון תבליני נהר הירדן תבלינים מחולה המחזיקה בחלק ממניות "מגדלי הערבה ליצוא" מוצרים נמכרים בהולנד, בריטניה וארה"ב תנובות שדה ומטע בע"מ אגוזי אדמה /מיון ואריזת תמרים יפית / נעמה V טבלה נלווית: יקביםEdit ענף היקבים מפותח מאד בהתנחלויות בגדה המערבית. גם התנחלויות קטנות למדי מתגאות ביקב משלהן. ברוב המקרים מוגדרים יקבים אלה כ"יקבי בוטיק" המייצרים כמות קטנה יחסית של יין. ברוב המקרים יינות אלה אינם מגיעים למרכולים רגילים אלא נמכרים בהתנחלויות עצמן או לתומכי ההתנחלויות בארץ ולעיתים בחו"ל. יקבי רמת הגולן, יקב גדול ומסחרי, חורגים מכלל זה. כך היה גם לגבי יקבי ברקן, אך הם עזבו את אזור התעשיה ההתנחלותי ברקן גם אם עם עדיין נושאים את שמו. שם היקב מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) הערות (3) יקבי ארזה ת.ר.ז. אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים מיץ ענבים, משקאות חריפים נוסף ליין יקב ארנון איתמר, גבעת ארנון יקב אורגני יקבי בזלת הגולן קדמת צבי יקב גבעון גבעון החדשה כ-4,0000 בקבוקים בשנה יקב גבעות שילה כ-8,0000 בקבוקים בשנה יקבי גוש עציון אפרת/צומת גוש עציון באנגלית Gush Etzion Winery יקב גת שומרון יין קרני שומרון יקבי הכורמים אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים יקב הר ברכה יין הר ברכה יקב חברון אזור תעשייה קריית ארבע יקב טורא יקב ברחלים,כרם ליד הר ברכה כ-26,000 בקבוקים בשנה משווק בארה"ב, קנדה ובריטניה ( מותג "Mountain Peak" ) השם המקורי "הר ברכה" הוחלף בגלל זיהויו עם התנחלות יקב לוריא מעלה לבונה יקב מעלה לבונה מעלה לבונה כ-1,200 בקבוקים בשנה יקב נח / יקב רמת חברון מובלעת מתנחלים בחברון באנגלית Noah/Hevron Heights Winery יקב נחלה יין חוות השקדים, אלון מורה יין קברנה סובניון 2013, יין מרלו 2013, יין סרטבה 2014, גרפה, ליקר תפוז ננסי יקב ענתות ענתות יקב פסגות פסגות כ- 50,000 בקבוקים בשנה יקבי ציון אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים גם מיץ ענבים, משקאות חריפים נוסף ליין יקבי רמת הגולן אזור תעשיה קצרין יקב שוקק יין סוסיא סדרות 'שקד' ורותם'/ יינות קברנה סובניון, שיראז ומרלו יקב שילה שילה יקב שירן יקב אפרת יקב בייתי המייצר סדרות בנות כ-300 בקבוקים מכל סוג יקב תניא עפרה כ-5,0000 בקבוקים בשנה 70% מהבקבוקים מיוצאים לצרפת בלגיה ולונדון יקב תקוע תקוע באנגלית Tkoa Winery טבלה נלווית: תמריםEdit שם החברה מוצרים מיקום (1) הערות (2)הערות שרותי מים ואחזקה בע"מ הנחת קוי מים וביוב / החברה מעורבת גם בגידול תמרים בבקעת הירדן, באמצעות חלקה בבעלות על חברת "יבולי ארץ בראשית" תמרים מארץ בראשית מעלה אפרים מטע עמי- שי לחג תמרי מג'הול מבואות יריחו "חבילות שי ממטע עמי שבמבואות יריחו, תמרי מג'הול משובחים באיכות יצוא ועוד מוצרים מיהודה ושומרון." תמרים גבעת סלעית תמרים מחולה "גידול ושייווק תמרים ללא ריסוס בעבודה עברית" זורגניקה/ תמרים זורגניקה - גאון הירדן תמרים אורגנים חמרה באנגלית Zorganika ששון ושות'/ששון לוינסקי פיצוחים ופירות יבשים החברה נמצאת בקרית גת, משווקת מוצרים המגיעים מבית האריזה גילגל בבקעת הירדן תמרים מג'הול, אננס, בננות, משמשים, צימוקים בהירים ופירות מיובשים אחרים המשווקים בידי חברת ששון מגיעים מבית האריזה גילגל]] ששון משווק גם פירות שאינם מהתנחלויות. החברה נוקטת שקיפות ומפרסמת על כל אריזה את מקור הפרי שבאריזה הזאת תמרים, במיוחד תמרי מג'הול, מיוצרים ו/או משווקים על ידי "נהר הירדן", "יבולי ארץ בראשית","תמר הזהב", "ורד התמר", "דקל הבקעה", "זורגניקה", "נ.ש. שרותי מים ואחזקה", "מהדרין". משווק באירופה תחת שם המותג "קינג סולומון" תמרים התנחלויות בבקעת הירדן כולל נתיב הגדוד, בקעות, תומר, פצאל, חמרה, משכיות, מבואות יריחו, ייט"ב, בית הערבה. בתי אריזה בתומר, מחולה, גלגל, בית הערבה. גידול התמרים הוא חלק מהותי מהפעילות החקלאית והמשענת הכלכלית של ההתנחלויות בבקעת הירדן. "מג'הול" אינו שם מותג אלא זן עץ תמר שמקורו במרוקו. חלק גדול מתמרי המג'הול הנמכרים בישראל מקורם בהתנחלויות, אך יש גם כאלה שמקורם בתוך הקו הירוק או מתוצרת פלסטינית. לעיתים קרובות קשה לאתר את המקור. התמרים מיוצאים בכמויות גדולות לאירופה, ארה"ב וקנדה, בשנים האחרונות נעשה מאמץ להרחיב יצוא למזרח אירופה ורוסיה. במוצרי "נהר הירדן" נעשה מה שנראה כניסיון מכוון להטעיה כאשר על הקופסאות שנשלחות ליצוא לא מוזכר מקור המוצרים ומוםיע כיתוב באנגלית וערבית בלבד ותמונות "אוריינטליסטיות" היוצרות רושם שמדובר במצור מתוצרת ערבית. בשיווק המוצר בארץ נוספת מדבקה המציינת את מקור התמרים בבקעת הירדן. " V מוצרים לבית, קוסמטיקהEdit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אבגול (חברה בת של גזית-גלוב) מוצרי היגיינה אזור תעשייה ברקן אדומים כימיקלים / קסטיגן מוצרי ניקוי ביתיים, משפרי אפייה, תוספים למוצרי מזון ומייצבים לתעשיית הגלידה, הנייר וההדרים אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים אהבה/מעבדות ים המלח מוצרים קוסמטים מצפה שלם שיווק נרחב בכל העולם לפי ידיעות בלתי מאושרות, שוקלים מעבר לתחומי הקו הירוק א.מ.ב. חווה חקלאית ירדן בע"מ/ לשעבר א.מ.ב יצור קוסמטיקה בע"מ קוסמטיקה אזור תעשייה אלעזר באנגלית: E.M.B. YARDEN AGRICULTURAL FARM LTD. אמגזית בלוני גז, כיריים לבישול ציוד מחנאות ופיקניק כפר עציון באתר מוסרת החברה כתובת באזור התעשיה הראל שבתוך הקו הירוק א.ס. כהן שיווק חומרי ניקוי, אקונומיקה, סבוני כלים, חטיפים א.ת ברקן ברשפ יופי קוסמטיקה ודרמטולוגיה בע"מ קוסמטיקה בית אריה בשמי איתמר קוסמטיקה איתמר גלבוע מטהרי מים התקנת והחלפת פילטרים / מיניברים נווה צוף הקוביה משחקים יבוא משחקי לוח, משחקי חשיבה, מינאטורות, ומשחקי תפקידים קרני שומרון טבע נאות / אצלנו נעליים ופרטי אופנה/ציוד מחנאות וקמפינג/אביזרי ובגדי ספורט/כלי בית| align="right" |כפר עציון חנות מפעל יהלום תעשיית חומרי ניקוי חומרי ניקוי אזור תעשיה קרני שומרון מיקום מוזכר באתר האינטרנט של החברה אך אינו מוזכר על עטיפות המוצרים ישראטויס צעצועים ומשחקים איזור תעשיה ברקן כתר פלסטיק מוצרים לבית ולגן, מוצרי צריכה מפלסטיק אזור תעשיה ברקן האתר הנרחב של "כתר" באינטרנט, מפרט את הכתובות של חנויות כתר ברחבי הארץ, אך אינו מזכיר את מיקומו של המפעל באזור התעשיה ברקן. המיקום הזה נחשף רק באמצעות רישום החברה באתרי המתנחלים "עסקים במועצת יש"ע" ו"קהילת עסקים שומרון, אריאל, בקעת הירדן, בנימין" בקבוצת "כתר אחזקות" 30 חברות ומפעלים הפרוסים ברחבי העולם. מחזור המכירות השנתי של הקבוצה הנו מעל מיליארד דולר בשנת 2004 כתר רכשה שתי חברות פלסטיק אירופאית: Curver ו-Allibert. מגנפיק מגנטים לאירועים אריאל מקור הקרמיקה כלי קרמיקה, יודאיקה, מזוזות נופי פרת ניקול / ביאנקו כריות קרצוף, ספוג, "סקוטש ברייט" א.ת ברקן סבון בעלמא סבונים ומוצרי טיפוח טבעיים תפוח סבונטו סבון טבעי משמן זית כוכב השחר עופרטקס מטליות רצפה איזור תעשיה ברקן עיצובים בעץ מוצרי עץ לבית חמדת עשבי קדם מוצרים אורגניים - קוסמטיקה, תמרוקים, מוצרי טיפוח ומרפא כרמל (דרום הר חברון( מוצרים נמכרים ברשת "עדן טבע מרקט", ורשת "פארם פור יו". חלקות הגידול של "עשבי קדם" הן בעלות תו תקן אורגני. מוצרים כוללים אביב אגם - סרום עיניים, אדיר אורנית אזובית ההרים, אלמוגן, אספר, בוקר, ברכן, Boto-V. .מתנחלי כרמל שותפים בהתנכלות לקהילות הפלסטיניות המוחלשות בסביבתם ונסיונות לגרשם פלסטו פוליש סקוטש ברייט איזור תעשיה ברקן XX פלפוט מוצרי נייר ופופ, . קרני שומרון גם מוצרי חזרה לבית הספר, ספרי תיירות ומזכרות פרנקו אומנות על עלים קישוטים אורנית קרמיקה עבודות יד קרמיקה קליה שפע בריאות קוסמטיקה טבעית וצמחי מרפא רותם שרל מעבדה קוסמטית קוסמטיקה איזור תעשיה ברקן V ריהוט, נגריות Edit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אדם כולור בע"מ רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן אומנות הפרגולה מוצרים לבית ולגינה עלי זהב ישנו רישום על "אמנות הפרגולה" בירושלים ות"א, לא ברור אם מדובר באותה חברה כמו זו שבעלי זהב או בחברות נפרדות בעלות אותו שם אותנטיקה - אמנות שימושית בעץ מלא ריהוט מעץ מלא מבוא חורון גם כתובת ברשפון אילן - מטבחים שאוהבים נגרות/מטבחים אריאל "אמינות, מסירות, שירות טוב ועבודה עברית איכותית" אינטר עץ נגריה איזור תעשיה ברקן איקס מרקט מזרונים, מיטות נוער אזור תעשייה ברקן אמור רהיטים רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן אניס מטבחים/י.ד. תעשיות עץ מטבחים אזור תעשיה מישור אדומים א.פ. עיצובים ריהוט איזור תעשיה ברקן גם משרדים בראשון לציון בית צור נגרות מטבחים כפר עציון/איזור תעשייה קריית ארבע "עבודה עברית" ביתילי רשת חנויות רהיטים: שטיחים וריהוט לבית , רהיטים,מערכות ישיבה,פינות אוכל, חדרי שינה, כלי בית נוי וטכסטיל ,חיפויי ריצפה,ריהוט גן וחוץ אזור תעשייה ברקן באנגלית: CARMEL HOLDINGS (I.L) LTD שייכת לקבוצת כרמל אחזקות (אי.אל) בע"מ הכוללת גם את , IDdesign, Urban בר כסאות/פיק אף/יוניטד סיטס כסאות אזור התעשיה ברקן נוצרה מאיחוד מספר חברות. במרבית פרסומיה טוענת החברה כי עברה לתל אביב. כך גם נאמר במענה האוטומטי לטלפון של החברה עדיין מופיעה ברשימות המפעלים באזור התעשיה ברקן. יתכן כי המחסנים ומחלקת הלוגיסטיה עדיין נמצאים שם הבית - רהיטים מבית טוב נגרות רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן התקנת מקלחונים מגרון התקנת מקלחונים מגרון "עבודה עברית" יוני-גל רהיטים (במיוחד חדרי ילדים) מעלה אדומים י.קליקשטיין גרשון רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן י.ש. שמיר עיצובים רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן כתר פלסטיק מוצרי צריכה מפלסטיק, מוצרים לבית ולגן אזור תעשיה ברקן האתר הנרחב של "כתר" באינטרנט, מפרט את הכתובות של חנויות כתר ברחבי הארץ, אך אינו מזכיר את מיקומו של המפעל באזור התעשיה ברקן. המיקום הזה נחשף רק באמצעות רישום החברה באתרי המתנחלים "עסקים במועצת יש"ע" ו"קהילת עסקים שומרון, אריאל, בקעת הירדן, בנימין" בקבוצת "כתר אחזקות" 30 חברות ומפעלים הפרוסים ברחבי העולם. מחזור המכירות השנתי של הקבוצה הנו מעל מיליארד דולר בשנת 2004 כתר רכשה שתי חברות פלסטיק אירופאית: Curver ו-Allibert. מטבחי הרהיט מטבחים איזור תעשיה ברקן מטבחי הרהיט מטבחים איזור תעשיה ברקן נגרותא ריהוט, במיוחד מטבחים אלון שבות גם כתובת במושב עמינדב נגריית דוד שילה נגריה שילה "עבודה עברית" נגריית חן נגריה אזור תעשיה קרית ארבע "עבודה עיברית" נגריית עץ במדבר רהיטים א.ת כפר אדומים נגריית עציון נגריה ראש צורים נגריית קליפורניה נגרות ושיש מוצק איזור תעשיה ברקן עולם שם רהיטים אולסו רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן פולירון/נפלאות השינה/ חנות המפעל מיטות, מזרנים, ספות א.ת. אריאל ק.ד. בלקוני רהיטים אזור תעשיה ברקן קרביץ ציוד וריהוט משרדי, ציוד הקפי, אלקטרוניקה, מוצרי אומנות ומתנות. נילי רימון נגרות אישית ריהוט בהתאמה אישית אזור תעשיה עלי זהב (ברקן דרום) רהיטי דורון רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן רהיטי הברכה רהיטים יקיר רהיטי מרום גולן רהיטים מרום גולן/איזור תעשיה ברקן רהיטי שילת רהיטים קדומים רסטורנו תיקון ושחזור רהיטים אלון שבות Restorno ש.ב. פרונטו איזור תעשיה ברקן רהיטים שיק דזיין יצור רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן V טכסטיל, מצעים, נעלים, שטיחים Edit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אבגול בדים לא ארוגים איזור תעשיה ברקן איילת ברקן / י.ברוש חוטים סינטטיים איזור תעשיה ברקן שייך לשרגא ברוש מהתאחדות התעשינים א.מ.פ.ק גרינטקס בע"מ טקסטיל חד פעמי איזור תעשיה ברקן א. מרחיב תפירת ברזנטים איזור תעשיה ברקן אנ די ליין בע"מ מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן ג'אמפ אופנה בע"מ בגדי נשים איזור תעשיה ברקן גורי עצמון שניר בע"מ חד פעמי, חומרי ניקיון, נייר איזור תעשיה ברקן האחים נייער אמתפרה - אריגים לחקלאות, תעשייה, מסחר, בניה, פנאי ושימוש ביתי אלקנה מפיצים בלעדיים בישראל של המותגים סולאריג ו-ארז מוצרים תרמופלסטיים החברה נוסדה בתל אביב ב-1939, עברה לאלקנה, עדיין מחזיקה חנות בתל אביב, זיוונית נעלים וסנדלים עין זיוון מאמז פאשן בע"מ טקסטיל איזור תעשיה ברקן מגה פרינט מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן 2010 בע"מ/[מוליתן תעשיות חוטי תפירה, מצבעה אזור תעשיה ברקן חברת "מוליתן תעשיות 2010" ככל הנראה אינה זהה לחברת "מוליתן בע"מ" הנמצאת בכינוס נכסים ואשר היתה קשורה עם אביר תעשיות טכסטיל, שגם היא בכינוס נכסים. מוליתן מוסרת באינטרנט כתובות בנהריה ובמגדל העמק ומסתירה את נוכחותה באזור התעשיה ברקן . החל ממאי 2010 ,חברת מוליתן החלה לפעול תחת בעלות חברת "האמה" (HAAMA)הבינלאומית . חוטי התפירה של מוליתן משמשים לייצור עבור מותגים ידועים ברחבי העולם: Marks & Spencer, Victoria's Secret, Dim, Banana Republic, Gap, Calvin Klein, Ralph Loren, Brooks Brothers, Nike, Levi's & more. השווקים העיקריים של החברה הם ייצוא למצרים וירדן מפעלי שזירה בע"מ ייצור חוטי כותנה איזור תעשיה ברקן מתפרת זינגר כחול לבן מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן עופרטקס מטליות רצפה איזור תעשיה ברקן פריד שמיכות פוך, כריות, מצעים א.ת אריאל באתר האינטרנט נמסרת כתובת בפתח תקוה לפי האתר החברה החלה בפ"ת ובשנת 2000 נבנה "מפעל גדול יותר וחדיש" שמיקומו לא נמסר קסטנבאום אריה טקסטיל איזור תעשיה ברקן רויאלייף בע"מ טקסטיל מצעים איזור תעשיה ברקן uuuuuuuuuuuuuu שטיחי וינטר שטיחים איזור תעשיה ברקן שטיחי כרמל/שטיחי כרמל פלור דיזיין/כרמל שטיחים ופרקט שטיחים א.ת ברקן כרמל שטיחים ופרקט היא חלק מקבוצת כרמל אחזקות, הקבוצה הגדולה בישראל לריהוט ועיצוב הבית. Vתעשיה - כלליEdit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) א.א דלתות יצור דלתות ודלתות ביטחון, מנעולים ומפתחות מעלה שומרון א. יעקב ייצור ושיווק מוצרי עץ מוצרי עץ עינב א. רינגל מוצרי פלדה איזור תעשיה ברקן אביג גמור מתכות איזור תעשיה ברקן אדמטק מתכת / קראוס תעשיות פתרונות לצנרת מים איזור תעשיה ברקן אדומים כימיקלים / קסטיגן מוצרי ניקוי ביתיים, משפרי אפייה, תוספים למוצרי מזון ומייצבים לתעשיית הגלידה, הנייר וההדרים אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים אדיר אריזות פלסטיות אריזות פלסטיק גמישות א.ת. מישור אדומים אומנות הפלסטיק פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן הפרגולה מוצרים לבית ולגינה עלי זהב ישנו רישום על "אמנות הפרגולה" בירושלים ות"א, לא ברור אם מדובר באותה חברה כמו זו שבעלי זהב או בחברות נפרדות בעלות אותו שם אורטל צביעת אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן אור ברקן/ קליל/ אמ.סי.איי. מולטיקולור אנודייז מוצרי אלומיניום, מערכות חימום אזור תעשייה ברקן אור מ.א.מ מפעלי מתכת בע"מ סורגים אזור תעשיה מישור אדומים אורן אריזות/אורן יורם אריזות אזור תעשיה ברקן יצור שקיות נייר, ניילון ובד, עיצוב גרפי, דפוס באתר החברה באינטרנט מופיעה כתובת בבני ברק אי.אס.אמ. מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן אי.אר.פי.סי מוצרי גומי איזור תעשיה ברקן אינטליטק הנדסה טכנית איזור תעשיה ברקן אל עץ הדפסה על אלומיניום בדוגמת עץ איזור תעשיה ברקן אלה ספא אחסון ואבזור ג'קוזי איזור תעשיה ברקן אלום גולד פרופילי אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן אלומיקס אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן אלון טכנולוגיות פלסטיק בע"מ פרוייקטים הנדסיים בתחום המכניקה ותעשיית הפלסטיק אלון אלי יהושע מסגריה / כרסום איזור תעשיה ברקן אלקוהום אלכוהול איזור תעשיה ברקן אם. טי. איי. ייצור אמבטיות וספא איזור תעשיה ברקן אמ. סי. אי צביעת מתכות איזור תעשיה ברקן אקולוג'יק סיסטם מעבדה לשפכים איזור תעשיה ברקן אריזות ברקן אריזת מוצרים איזור תעשיה ברקן ארפיטק מחזור אורגני איזור תעשיה ברקן בניחותא - שירותים אקולוגיים יחידות שירותים אקולוגיים. גוש עציון בסט סטונס עיבוד אבן איזור תעשיה ברקן גל רן אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן גני ברקן פלסט 2011 פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן דיסטק 1993 טכנולוגית ציפויים איזור תעשיה ברקן דלתות תייר יצור דלתות איזור תעשיה ברקן הארגז טכנופח תעשיית פח איזור תעשיה ברקן XX הארכיברים ארכיון איזור תעשיה ברקן הום גז שיווק גז אזור תעשיה ברקן הומדיקה ארגון איזור תעשיה ברקן התקנת מקלחונים מגרון התקנת מקלחונים מגרון "עבודה עברית" ויספרקול ויספרקול הוא מאוורר לא חשמלי המופעל באנרגית הרוח אלקנה זרועות ברקן מתלים לטלוויזיות איזור תעשיה ברקן זריחה - תעשיות חלאבין (או חלבין) פלסטיק אזור תעשייה ברקן - קבוצת זריחה-חלאבין כוללת 6 חברות: מעלות/ אלקטו-גליל/ HOTTER /METALITEC/ SUNRISE / SEATARA לא כל החברות שבקבוצה ממוקמות בהתנחלויות ישי ציון אבני ליטוש איזור תעשיה ברקן ליפסקי מוצרי אינסטלציה וסניטציה/ליפסקי חרסה - קרמיקה ;צנרת פלסטיק, צינורות, אסלות, מיכלי הדחה, ציוד לחדרי אמבטיה אזור תעשיה ברקן חרסה מוסרת גם כתובת בבאר שבעף יהודה כהן, מנכ"ל ליפסקי, הביע תלונה על החרם שמפעילה נגדו הרשות הפלסטינית וטען : "אנחנו לא התנחלות" שכן המפעל מעסיק פלסטינים ועל כן הוא "מייצר דו קיום"". ליפסקי וחרסה סטודיוהן חלק מקבוצת חמת / מרחב אשר בפרסומיה מצניעה את עובדת החזקתה במפעלים מעבר לקו הירוק מגה קמעונאות בע"מ מחסן לוגיסטי איזור תעשיה ברקן XX מור גל פלסטיק הזרקת פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן מלטר מערכות מצלמות במעגל סגור, אזעקה, אינטרקום אלון מורה סוסיא מעוז אוניקובסקי יצור כלי עבודה איזור תעשיה ברקן מעלה שומרון שיווק בע"מ ייצור שקיות נייר איזור תעשיה ברקן מציב גבול אלמנה בע"מ - אבן טבע מוצרי אבן איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים טישיו מוצרי ניילון ונייר אזור תעשיה עטרות ניו מיל עיבוד שבבי איזור תעשיה ברקן ניתוב פיברגלס איזור תעשיה ברקן שרותי מים ואחזקה בע"מ הנחת קוי מים וביוב / החברה מעורבת גם בגידול תמרים בבקעת הירדן, באמצעות חלקה בבעלות על חברת "יבולי ארץ בראשית" תמרים מארץ בראשית מעלה אפרים סאן סיטי מערכות סולאריות מערכות סולאריות אלון מורה Sun-City "מהמובילות בהקמת מערכות סולאריות ביתיות ועסקיות ביש"ע וברחבי הארץ" ס.א.ן פתרונות מערכות לכיבוי וגילוי אש ועשן בית אריה סופרגום מוצרי פלסטיק גומי ואטימה א.ת ברקן. ספיירו פלסטיק פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן ספירל זכוכיות בע"מ זכוכית איזור תעשיה ברקן ספרי מטל צביעת מתכות איזור תעשיה ברקן סקיי ליין עגורנים עגורנים איזור תעשיה ברקן פייברטק צינורות פיברגלאס א.ת קרני שומרון החברה היחידה בישראל ובין החברות המובילות בעולם ליצור צינורות פיברגלאס GRP. Fibertech פז אל סינון מים איזור תעשיה ברקן פלפוט מוצרי נייר ופופ, . קרני שומרון גם מוצרי חזרה לבית הספר, ספרי תיירות ומזכרות פלקסו פרינט 1980 בע"מ אריזות גמישות שקיות איזור תעשיה ברקן פרופימאט ש.ר. בע"מ ציפוי חלקי מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן קורליק אלמוג מכונות חקלאיות איזור תעשיה ברקן קליל תעשיות אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן XX קסטנבאום אריה טקסטיל איזור תעשיה ברקן קצנשטיין מוני חשמל איזור תעשיה ברקן קרביץ מכשירי כתיבה, ציוד וריהוט משרדי, ציוד הקפי, אלקטרוניקה, מוצרי אומנות ומתנות. נילי קרשין מיזוג אויר איזור תעשיה ברקן רהם מוצרי איכות פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן רומיקס מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן רונופולידן פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן ר.מ. מודולר טק מחיצות מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן רשתות עוז רשתות איזור תעשיה ברקן רתק מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן ש.ד.י. אהרוני ארונות אמבטיה איזור תעשיה ברקן שיא כרסום זיווד איזור תעשיה ברקן שיש יוני כהן אחסנת שיש איזור תעשיה ברקן שלטי יקיר שלטים יקיר שלייסנר חיתוך מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן תגור מוצרי פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן Novagym יבוא אביזרי כושר, הקמת חדרי כושר אריאל גומיות התנגדות, כדורי פיטבול, קטלבלס, משקוליות יד, מזרני אימון תעשיה זעירה, בתי מלאכה, חנויות מפעל, נותני שרות Edit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אולפן מרדכי ובניו זגגות כללית כפר תפוח "עבודה עברית" גלבוע מטהרי מים התקנת והחלפת פילטרים נווה צוף הראל חימום ומיזוג אוויר שירותי חימום ומיזוג אוויר אפרת עץ להסקה - נגוהות עץ להסקה נגוהות ס.א.ן פתרונות מערכות לכיבוי וגילוי אש ועשן בית אריה אורן אינסטלציה ושיפוצים בניית תוספות - שיפוצים עטרת מ.מ.מתכות נוקדים עבודות מסגרות נוקדים "עבודה עברית. דובר צרפתית" יהודה אנטמן עבודות אלומיניום קרני שומרון "עבודה עברית מ-א' עד ת'." עיבוד שבבי משה בית מלאכה לחריטה עלי המאיר הנדסת חשמל הנדסת חשמל שילה סופרגז יהודה ושומרון אספקת גז בצובר ומכלים קדומים מסגריית ההר עבודות מסגרות, כולל מסגרות אמנותית אפרת אמינות הברזל עבודות מסגרות, חיזוק מבנים איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים מחסני שטרן איחסון והובלה סוסיא bilu bikes תיקון ומכירת אופניים איזור תעשייה אלון שבות גז-עד עבודות גז עבודות גז אפרת פריימן שילוט אמנותי שלטים בית אל חלום בצבע עבודות בנייה ושיפוצים אריאל מסגריית פומפ , מסגריה אלפי מנשה מסגריית איתן לביא מסגריה בית-אל הום גז שיווק גז ברקן מרסדרו בע"מ תרגומים, תמיכה טכנית ופיקוח לענף העץ אפרת הום גז שיווק גז אזור תעשיה ברקן עיבוד שבבי משה חריטה, חלקים למכונות עלי מדליק חשמל ושיפוצים חשמל ושיפוצים אלעזר "עבודה עברית" גזהב פסגות הרדוף - עבודות כלליות בניה קלה ועבודות עץ משכיות סאן סיטי Sun-City מערכות סולאריות הקמת מערכות סולאריות ביתיות ועסקיות אלון מורה מלטר מערכות מצלמות במעגל סגור, אזעקה, אינטרקום אלון מורה סוסיא מסגריית א.א. בורדו עבודות מתכת, גבס, שיפוצים ליבנת פינצ’ו - חשמל ומיזוג עבודות חשמל והתקנת מזגנים כוכב השחר "עבודה עברית!" יורם פרקט מכירה והתקנה מכירה והתקנת פרקטים אריאל מנעולי שמאי בירושלים ויישובי הסביבה מנעולנות הר אדר פעילים מסביב לירושלים משני צידי הקו הירוק מקצוענים 2000 ניקוי שטיחים שערי תקוה "עבודה עברית" מנעולי שמאי שירותי מנעולנות הר אדר פעיל בהתנחלויות ליד ירושלים וגם במבשרת ציון הנדימן תחזוקת בית שיפוצים עלי זהב "עבודה עברית בלבד" שגיב כהן צילום שירותי צילום עלי סקאי עולם הנקיון מעלה אדומים מקצוענים 2000 ניקוי שטיחים שערי תקוה "עבודה עברית" מנעולי שמאי שירותי מנעולנות הר אדר פעיל בהתנחלויות ליד ירושלים וגם במבשרת ציון הנדימן תחזוקת בית שיפוצים עלי זהב "עבודה עברית בלבד" שגיב כהן צילום שירותי צילום עלי סקאי עולם הנקיון מעלה אדומים מקצוענים 2000 ניקוי שטיחים שערי תקוה "עבודה עברית" מנעולי שמאי שירותי מנעולנות הר אדר פעיל בהתנחלויות ליד ירושלים וגם במבשרת ציון הנדימן תחזוקת בית שיפוצים עלי זהב "עבודה עברית בלבד" שגיב כהן צילום שירותי צילום עלי ארפיטק עצים להסקה א.ת ברקן זית , אורן, שבבי עץ לחיפוי קרקע, קומפוסט אורגני, פלטות עץ רדן סחר - בעז אנטין מכירת מקרנים, אספקת נורות למקרנים דולב ידיים שמחות - כריכת ספרים כריכת ספרים אמנותית איתמר סמיילי הדפסת חולצות הדפסת חולצות לצעירים קדומים אורן אינסטלציה ושיפוצים אינסטלציה ושיפוצים ופרצת שרותי מנעולנות מנעולנות מטה בנימין/ גוש עציון כל בו הכוכב חומרי בניין, אינסלציה, חשמל, פירזול, גינון,שירות -מנעולנות בתים ורכבים כוכב יעקב "שרות אדיב,עבודה עברית ומהלב" Yahav Locks יהב מנעולים מנעולים גוש עציון, ביתר, קרית ארבע אדריכלות, בניה, נדל"ןEdit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אור איטום עבודות גובה ואיטום מבנים מעלה אדומים אלה בן-נון אדריכלות עלי זהב אלונים מעלה שומרון בנייה קלה מעלה שומרון אמיר שלוש אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים רבבה אסף בן דור אדריכלות ותכנון הר גילה אפי כ"ץ - מפקח עד המפתח! תכנון ופיקוח על בניה חוות יאיר ארזים - תדהר תכנון ובנייה מעלה שומרון גזוזטרא - אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים תכנון אדריכלי עפרה / הר ברכה דוד אגרניוניק קבלנות שלד, בניין ושיפוצים מעלה ישראל "עבודה עברית במחירים תחרותיים" הובלות יוסי הובלות אריאל הוד בניה בניה קונבנציונלית ,קלה ומתועשת, בניה ירוקה, שלד ועבודות טיח וגמר קידה "עבודה עברית" הנדלר פרוייקטים פרוייקטים בתחום הבניה קרני שומרון הרדוף - עבודות כלליות בניה קלה ועבודות עץ משכיות וידאו בדק בית בדיקת דירות ע"י מהנדס בנין אריאל חדר 21 עיצוב פנים עלי Room 21 חיים מילון מהנדס בניין אלון שבות יאיר שלום משאבות בטון משאבות בטון, יצהר "שירות אמינות מקצועיות עבודה עברית" ים נדל"ן נדל"ן בית אל לחלום בעץ בניה בעץ עדי-עד, שילה לשם עיצוב פנים קדומים מיטלמן שמאות מקרקעין שערי תקווה מגדירים עצמם "משרד-שמאות מומחה לאיזור יו"ש וקו-התפר" מ.ע הראל בניה ושיפוצים אורנית מפרץ עבודות עפר, מנוף, פינוי פסולת יצהר נדל"ן השומרון נדל"ן אריאל נילי חביב אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים בית אריה סימה סונקין אדריכלות עיצוב, אמנות בע"מ אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים נריה עבודה יהודית עבודות חשמל , בניה, שיפוצים אבני חפץ "עבודה יהודית. איתך לכל אורך הדרך" עפר הארץ עבודות עפר, פיתוח ותשתיות רימונים עפר - מערכות בקרה וחשמל תשתיות חשמל ותקשורת מעלה לבונה עפרה ארנון אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים נדל"ן - ייעוץ, שיווק ויזמות נוה צוף -חלמיש פרימה ברק אדריכלים ומעצבים אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים אריאל צוראל – קשרי ישראל תפוצות נדל"ן אלעזר "אנחנו נעזור לך להרוויח מנדל"ן מניב בארה"ב" צילום השומרון לבונים - צילום תוכניות בנייה, תוכניות עבודה ומפות. קרני שומרון צרפתי שירותי בנייה קבלן בניה שבות רחל (קידה( "עבודה עברית" קרן אור אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים מעלה שומרון רינה פנש אדריכלות שער בנימין/עטרת תכנון ועיצוב בתים ומבני ציבור, כולל היתרי בניה רם עבודות גבס עבודות גבס חוות ישוב הדעת רפאל דלויה שמאות מקרקעין הר ברכה שילה בן משה-אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים יקיר שיפוץ ידי זהב שיפוצים עץ אפרים שלומ-בית תכנון וביצוע בניה קלה תקוע תיווך בית אל תיווך דירות, מגרשים, פרוייקטים בית אל סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב עץ אפרים עבודות עץ כפר תפוח עפר - מערכות בקרה וחשמל תשתיות חשמל ותקשורת מעלה לבונה אורן אינסטלציה ושיפוצים בניית תוספות - שיפוצים עטרת המאיר הנדסת חשמל הנדסת חשמל שילה אמינות הברזל עבודות מסגרות, חיזוק מבנים איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים י-ה אדריכלות אדריכלות קרית נטפים לצאת מהריבוע עבודות בניה ברקן ברכה בניה ופיתוח בע"מ בניה ופיתוח שילה חלום בצבע עבודות בנייה ושיפוצים אריאל דינה לוין אדריכלות קרני שומרון מ.ע הראל בניה ושיפוצים אורנית אדמוני 2000 הובלת מלט אורנית שרה מנלה אדריכלות קרני שומרון בניה בעץ פרגולות ודקים עלי עבודות עפר יצהר עבודות עפר יצהר "עבודה עברית בלבד" התקנת מקלחונים מגרון התקנת מקלחונים מגרון "עבודה עברית" ניצן השילוני אדריכלות ויזמות אדריכלות שילה מפרץ עבודות עפר פיתוח ותשתיות יצהר ראובן כהן שמאות מקרקעין וניהול נכסים שמאות מקרקעין וניהול נכסים אריאל אפיק אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים אדריכלות קרני שומרון נח גדליה אדריכלות רבבה אמינות הברזל חיזוק מבנים, מרפסות תלויות על כבלים אזור תעשיה מישור אדומים מלאכת הבניה - גדולים בפרטים הקטנים שיפוצים ותוספות בנייה קרית ארבע מדליק חשמל ושיפוצים חשמל ושיפוצים אלעזר "עבודה עברית" עבודות בעץ פרגולות ודקים בעבודות עץ אביגיל מפרץ עבודות עפר יצהר דינה לוין אדריכלות קרני שומרון הרדוף - עבודות כלליות בניה קלה ועבודות עץ משכיות בניין הארץ שילה ויצהר מהנדסי בנימין תכנון וניהול ביצוע מבנים פרטיים ציבוריים ותעשיה שבות רחל קידה מ.ע הראל בניה ושיפוצים בניה ושיפוצים אורנית מיכל חיון אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים כוכב יעקב מבתים אורנית שבלב - טרטנר אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים מעלה שומרון ראובן כהן שמאות מקרקעין וניהול נכסים שמאות מקרקעין וניהול נכסים אריאל "התמחות ייחודית בהערכת שווי נכסים באריאל ובשומרון" אדמוני 2000 להובלת מלט הובלת מלט אורנית שיפוץ ידי זהב שיפוצים עץ אפרים תיווך המלאך מכירת והשכרת בתים אפרת, אלעזר, נווה דניאל, אלון שבות מחסן עצים גוש עציון אספקת עצים ורעפים ראש צורים עבודות עפר עבודות עפר יצהר "עבודה עברית בלבד" סאן סיטי Sun-City מערכות סולאריות הקמת מערכות סולאריות ביתיות ועסקיות אלון מורה מלטר מערכות מצלמות במעגל סגור, אזעקה, אינטרקום אלון מורה סוסיא מציב גבול אלמנה בע"מ - אבן טבע מוצרי אבן איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים רוחמה מייזליש עיצוב ואדריכלות פנים אלקנה נורית שדה - תכנון אדריכלי אדריכלות ועיצוב פנים שערי תקווה דויטש זלצמן אדריכלים אדריכלות אלון שבות א.ש. כח אש בע"מ מגשימים מערכות גילוי אש/ עשן. מטיפים רביבה - אדריכלות ירוקה ונגישה אדריכלות בית חורון גליה נכסים תווך ושיוק נדלן תווך ושיוק נדלן אורנית צ.ב. גגות ובניה בע"מ בנית גגות רעפים וגגות קלים, יצור והתקנה של מרזבים נווה צוף שוקי נכסים והשקעות נדל"ן אורנית ברקלית בע"מ עבודות פיתוח איזור תעשיה ברקן הר טוב מתניה אדריכלות נוף איזור תעשיה ברקן רמט טרום בנייה טרומית אזור תעשייה מישור אדומים רכב, הובלות, הסעות, אספקהEdit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב סדר א"ב מרדכי המוביל הובלות עטרת עבודה עברית הובלות הובלות כפר תפוח "העבודה מתבצעת ע"י עובדים יהודיים בלבד" א.ש הובלות הובלות, חלוקת סחורה קדומים מובילים עם המובילים הובלות מצפה יריחו הובלות מנץ’- מנגו הובלות התנחלויות באיזור ירושלים "עבודה עברית בלבד" הדר הובלות הובלות כוכב יעקב "עבודה עברית" הובלות גב ההר הובלות ואחסנה בית אל הסעות והובלות יו"ש מוניות ושליחויות רימונים ניתוב בע"מ הובלה ברקן קבוצת ההובלות הובלות אריאל סופרגז יהודה ושומרון אספקת גז בצובר ומכלים קדומים הסעות אפרת הסעות אפרת ליאן הובלות הובלות אריאל "צוות יהודי בלבד" מחסני שטרן איחסון והובלה סוסיא נתן לוי הסעות הסעות גוש עציון bilu bikes תיקון ומכירת אופניים איזור תעשייה אלון שבות ניתוב בע"מ ברקן הובלות אזור תעשיה ברקן אדמוני 2000 הובלת מלט אורנית הובלות קרן דוד הובלות התנחלויות מסביב לירושלים "עבודה עברית בלבד" - פעילים גם בית שמש מוסך אריאל מוסך מורשה אריאל מוסך עפרה מכונאות וטיפול בכל סוגי הרכבים עפרה מיטב השכרת רכב השכרת רכב "השכרת רכבים בגב ההר ובנימין , מעפרה ועד הר חברון, חברה שומרת שבת " בן שלומי את דרור - סוכנות לביטוח בע"מ שירותי ביטוח אריאל אייל שרותי ביטוח ופתרונות כלכליים ביטוח שדמות מחולה חיסכון פנסיוני, שוק ההון חנן מסיע מעלה אדומים שרותי הסעות וטיולים מעלה אדומים כוורת סוכנות לביטוח ביטוח קרני שומרון א.ש הובלות הובלות, חלוקת סחורה קדומים נתן לוי הסעות הסעות גוש עציון האימפריה החדשה פינוי אשפה אריאל מצפה יריחו זאב כהן מונית והסעות מונית מיוחדת ל 6 נוסעים מצפה יריחו "שירות אישי ואדיב נהגים יהודים ושומרי שבת בלבד" אמיתי הסעות הסעות במיניבוס קרית ארבע "מיניבוס 20 מקומות מפואר מוגן אבנים" מונה טורס גוש עציון מכירה והשכרה של קרוואן נגרר, לכל מטרה גוש עציון קרוואן לכל העיר העתיקה ירושלים מוסך תפוח מוסך לכל סוגי הרכבים כפר תפוח "עבודה עברית בלבד" הדר הובלות הובלות כוכב יעקב "במחירים נוחים, עבודה עברית" מוניות דרך ארץ מוניות לנסיעות בין עירוניות צ’ימיגג-chimigag מנשא מתקפל לגג הרכב ייצור א"ת עימנואל. מרכז מכירות/שיווק ארצי: ירושלים, המלך דוד http://www.chimigag.com/132467/chimibike XX הסעות אפרת הסעות אפרת מובילי א.ש.ל.י בע"מ הובלות לחברות ועסקים הסעות והובלות יו"ש רכב בית אל בע"מ מוסך מיטב, מכונאות, הסדרים עם חברות הביטוח מוניות ביתר מוניות ביתר מתגלגלים גוש עציון אופניים חשמליות אופניים חשמליות מתקפלות אריאל ליאן הובלות ההובלות אריאל "צוות יהודי בלבד" חצ שליחויות, הובלות והפצה שליחויות איזור השומרון הובלות 24 שרותי הובלה בפריסה ארצית מודיעין עילית הסעות הילריו הסעות אלון מורה ניתוב בע"מ הובלה ברקן רכב השומרון השכרת רכבים אלון מורה קבוצת ההובלות הובלות אריאל בר הסעות / בראשי הסעות מוניות ומיניבוסים מעלה אדומים וגוש עציון במעלה אדומים - שירות מיניבוסים. בגוש עציון וביתר עילית - תחנת מוניות ושירותי מיניבוסים. גרר דודו גרר, קנית מכוניות לפירוק קרני שומרון דפוס, מחשבים, וידאו, עיצוב גרפי, אלקטרוניקה Edit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אדמס אפל עיצוב גראפי, עריכת וידאו ואודיו בת עין אולפני אביץ הפקות וידאו פני קדם אור שיווק ויזמות שיווק מוצרים, מיתוג וקידום לעסקים שמעה אילה עיצובים שיווק, גרפיקה, עיצוב ובניית אתרים פסגות גלעד פרי צילום,עריכה והפקת וידיאו אלעזר סטודיו לגרפיקה גרפיקה נריה סטודיו פאן צילום , עיצוב גרפי והפקת דפוס בקעת הירדן סטודיו שפת העיצוב עיצוב גרפי ובניית אתרי אינטרנט מבוא חורון סטודיונית עיצוב גרפי נופי פרת עיצובי מג’נטה - סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי עיצוב גרפי לדפוס ולאינטרנט עפעף סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי אפרת שלדג עיצובים עיצוב גרפי ומיתוג לעסקים שבות רחל שלמה תקשורת הקמת רשתות תקשורת (טלפוניה ואינטרנט) יקיר שמואל אדלמן - הפקות וידאו הפקות וידאו קדומים טיפטופ סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי קרית ארבע וינטר הפקות סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי ומיתוג עסקים מעלה אדומים סטודיו תמר סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי כוכב השחר מיי דסיין MY DESIGN עריכת וידיאו, גרפיקה, אנימציה, בניית אתרים קידה Efrat Networks מחשבים/ רשתות, אזעקות, אינטרקום אפרת פס - ציוד ואביזרי הדפסה מכונות צילום ומדפסות דולב בית נלי מדיה משרד פרסום אריאל גם כתובת בתל אביב Beit Nelly Media פרוייקט השו"ת מאגרי מידע ממוחשבים בנושאי יהדות תקוע. מילים מאירות תרגום גינות שומרון PC CARE - פתרונות מחשוב ורשתות פתרונות לתקלות במחשבים אבני חפץ עיצובי מג’נטה - סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי לעיצוב גרפי והפקות דפוס בית אל לציוד מחנאות שער בנימין ישע מחשבים מכירת מחשבים שער בנימין HDline בניית אתרים באינטרנט אלקנה קליין ניהול הוראות קבע שירותי גביה חדשיים בהוראות קבע בנקאיות וכרטיסי אשראי ביתר עילית טל מערכות בע"מ הפצת מידע יהודי דתי במדיה אלקטרונית ממוחשבת פדואל שלמה תקשורת יקיר הקמת רשתות תקשורת (טלפוניה ואינטרנט) סטודיו שפת העיצוב עיצוב גרפי מבוא חורון בניית אתרים במחיר סימלי בניית אתרים תדמיתיים ודפי נחיתה אלקנה אפקטיב מדיה אלקנה רונן מחשבים תיקון, שידרוג ומכירת מחשבים אורנית,אלקנה,שערי תקוה,עץ אפרים פועל גם בראש העין,פתח תקוה,אלעד,שוהם,בית עריף,ברקת,גבעת כח,טירת יהודה איגפין שרותי מחשוב ורשתות שרותי מחשוב אריאל סיסטם מערכות מחשבים מחשבים עטרת "משלוחים לכל הארץ כולל יו"ש" אורנט שירותי ניו מדיה לעסקים פסגות עסק בענן תוכנה לניהול העסק רועי יהוד סלולר ומחשבים מעבדת תיקונים ומכירה חלמיש- נווה צוף פרוייקט השו"ת - החנות היהודית מאגרי מידע ממוחשבים ביהדות תקוע לוגי-סלף בניית אתרי אינטרנט לעסקים עלי Complex Cart - חנויות אינטרנט הקמה ותכנות של חנויות אינטרנט גיתית מילים מאירות תרגום גינות שומרון Efrat Networks מחשבים/ רשתות, אזעקות, אינטרקום| align="right" | אפרת פועלים גם בירושלים e.r.p.dex הר אדר תקוע מחשבים (מערכות חינוכיות) בע"מ מערכות חינוכיות ממוחשבות תקוע בר-אור מחשבים בע"מ פיתוח וייצור מערכות בקרה / שעון אסטרונומי לתאורת חוץ מעלה שומרון בי. אם. מערכות בית תוכנה מעלה אדומים| align="right" | פתרונות מחשוב עבור ניהול נתוני מוסדות, עמותות ועסקים.| | | | | | אילה עיצובים פסגות גרפיקה, עיצוב ובניית אתרים פסגות עיטור- סטודיו לעיצוב גרפי עיצוב ובנית אתרי אינטרנט מצפה יריחו זהאתר - עיצוב ובניית אתרים סטודיו לעיצוב ובניית אתרים פסגות מרקם מערכות מידע וניהול תכנות ללניהול מידע ארגוני מבוא-חורון פס - ציוד ואביזרי הדפסה מכונות צילום ומדפסות דולב אורנט פעולה ברשתות החברתיות, שירותי ניו מדיה לעסקים וארגונים, ניהול אתרי אינטרנט ודפי פייסבוק, כתיבת תוכן שיווקי פסגות בניית אתרים בניית אתרים באינטרנט מעלה מכמש מרקם מערכות מידע וניהול לניהול מידע ארגוני מבוא-חורון טל מערכות בע"מ הפצת מידע במדיה אלקטרונית ממוחשבת פדואל דפוס עירית דפוס המתמחה בהדפסות משי איזור תעשיה מישור אדומים דפוס דפי גוונים דפוס סיסטם מערכות מחשבים משלוחי מחשבים לכל הארץ עטרת מיי דסיין עריכת וידיאו, גרפיקה, אנימציה, בניית אתרים קידה MY DESIGN מרקם מערכות מידע וניהול ניהול מידע ארגוני מבוא-חורון אפקטיב מדיה אלקנה קמה פתרונות בשיווק, יישום והטמעה של תכנות לעסקים סוסיא במיוחד מערכת זום-פריוריטי דפוס גוונים דפוס איזור תעשיה ברקן אנרקון אנרקון איזור תעשיה ברקן אלקטרוניקה קרביץ אלקטרוניקה, ציוד הקפי, ריהוט משרדי,מוצרי אומנות ומתנות. נילי Electronics אנרקון אנרקון איזור תעשיה ברקן אלקטרוניקה רולביט אלקטרוניקה איזור תעשיה ברקן דפוס גוונים דפוס איזור תעשיה ברקן גינון ומשתלות Edit שם העסק תחום עיסוק מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) א.עגיב שילוח בע"מ ציוד לחקלאות, גינון, תחזוקה וגידור רבבה, גינון ואליה תכנון והקמת גינות קדומים גינון והשקיה תקוע בע"מ גננות תקוע כל פרח גן - עדן בנימין גינון נווה ארז עץ הגן ריהוט גן אש קודש עציצית מוצרי גינון מעלה שומרון משתלת כץ משתלה סלעית משתלת עצים כוכב השחר משתלת עצים כוכב השחר רב שנתי תכנון עיצוב והקמת גינות בית אל חישתיל סוסיא - משתלת ההר משתלה סוסיא גינון והשקיה תקוע בע"מ גינון והשקיה באתי לגני גינון ביתר גינון בקו אחר גינון אריאל המל מישל ופייר פיתוח ואחזקת גינון פצאל נמפיאה משתלות בע"מ משתלה תומר שיחים, מטפסים, עצי פרי, עצי נוי, הדרים, עצי זית, דיקליים החל מינואר 2009 בשיתוף פעולה עם "גדרות יהודה" וכעת מוצרי ה"גן גדר" של משתלת נמפיאה מתבססים על מוצרי המתכת של גדרות יהודה. משתלת כץ משתלה סלעית משתלת עצים כוכב השחר משתלת עצים כוכב השחר משתלת מאירה משתלה קדומים קומפוסט אור בע"מ ייצור ושווק קומפוסט לחקלאות ולגינון משואה אמנות, אומנות, ספרים, תיאטרון,קולנוע, דת Edit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) פאר ישראל/טוהיקון מוצרי אמנות/זכוכית מעלה אפרים ספרי קודש - ספריית עם ישראל ספרי קודש אריאל טל מערכות בע"מ הפצת מידע בנושאי יהדות במדיה אלקטרונית ממוחשבת פדואל תאטרון אודיו ’אבות האומה’ תאטרון נריה (טלמון צפון) "מחזות בנאמנות לדברי חז"ל ועל פי לימוד המדרשים והמפרשים" תפילין חברון תפילין, יודאיקה פארק התעשייה קריית ארבע תאטרון תכלית הופעות סטנד אפ לנשים בית אל חנה נוסבוים ציורים אלון שבות JewelRina -ג'ולרינה- תכשיטים שמוסיפים צבע תכשיטים כפר אדומים סרג’יו גלייזר ציורי רישום רימונים ידיים שמחות - כריכת ספרים כריכת ספרים אמנותית איתמר יעלה תכשיטים תכשיטים, תיקון כלי כסף שילה קולנוע גדול מהחיים תסריטאות והפקת סרטונים נגוהות פרוייקט השו"ת מאגרי מידע ממוחשבים בנושאי יהדות תקוע. הב לי אילוף כלבים מעלה לבונה טוביה מוצרי המקדש מוצרי יודאיקה, מזכרות, מתנות א.ת. שילה "המוצרים הם ברוח היהדות, המקדש וירושלים" רפואה משלימה גדליהו עיסוי, שיאצו, רפלקסולוגיה, דיקור, ספרים בנושא עיסוי ואבחון תווי פנים עלי טיפולים בירושלים ותל אביב ישראל אוכלת חי אימוני הורדה במשקל מעלה אדומים תנ"ך בגובה הנשמה מרגלית אפלבאום - תכשיטים עגילים, טבעות, צמידים ושרשראות עלי תפארת אמנות יהודית תמונות יודאיקה בית אל רימון מתנות פריטים מתוצרת אמנים אפרת מעלה לבונה גילה כירבולים לקטנים "לאמהות ולקטנטנים" נווה דניאל יפה קוחר הזמנות לאירועים וברכונים אפרת ספרי קודש - ספריית עם ישראל ספרי קודש, תוכן יהודי אריאל נעים להקיר ציורי קיר/חולצות עם ציור יצהר אור נובע אומנות בזכוכית/ עיצוב פנים תקוע פרוייקט השו"ת - החנות היהודית מאגרי מידע ממוחשבים ביהדות תקוע תפילין חברון תפילין פארק התעשייה קריית ארבע מפעילים מרכז מבקרים וחנות יודאיקה בת קול הפקות הפקת אירועים רבבה "אירוע עם תוכן יהודי ייחודי" להקת משיב הרוח להקה מוזיקלית אפרת אך טוב לישראל מוסיקה והגברה לאירועים בני דקלים תיאטרון מופאש תיאטרון לילדים תפוח פסיפס להקה ותיאטרון להבקה מוסיקאלית, תיאטרון לבתי ספר קרני שומרון,פדואל אור נובע אומנות בזכוכית/ עיצוב פנים תקוע פסיפס להקה ותיאטרון להבקה מוסיקאלית, תיאטרון לבתי ספר קרני שומרון,פדואל אורלי שלם - ציור מופשט ציורים לבתים פרטיים, לבתי עסק ולמוסדות ציבור נילי אליעזר נסים - אומנות יהודית מוצרי אומנות עפרה אמנות יהודית בנימין מוצרי אמנות כוכב יעקב ארווין צאלה קרמיקה מצפה שלם ארליך אליעזר קרמיקה מגילות אשר שרביט עבודות עץ אלמוג בובה של סיפור מתנות בעבודת יד נילי בני צדוק יצור ומכירת תכשיטים גלגל בשם האומנות אתר המאפשר במה לאמנים חדשים להציג את יצירותיהם אריאל גיטי קושלנד אומנות יודאיקה פסגות גרושקו ולדימיר ציורים מעלה אפרים גרשון קרמר עבודות עץ עפרה דרך המשי ציורי משי,תיקי תפילין, אהילים פסגות חגית האומנית ציורי קיר עלי חוט השני קרני שומרון חני כן-זאדה עבודות ויטראז טלמון טלי לב - עבודות עץ עבודות עץ בקעת הירדן טפיירו ציפורה עבודות עץ וזכוכית ותכשיטים מעלה אפרים יואל זיו פיסול ועיצוב אומנותי מגילות יוסי שגיא יודאיקה ועיצוב תכשיטים ענתות יורם שפר הפקת סרטים רותם ילנה אוסטרובסקי עבודות חימר מעלה אפרים יצירות בכסף אמנות מכסף נחליאל ליאב ורותי מרמור ציור,סבונים ריחניים,תכשיטים, ציפוי כלים, חמסות פסלים מעיסת נייר רועי ליזט יעקובוביץ גיתית אומנות יודאיקה על זכוכית מירב העיצובים אומנות ועיצוב נופי פרת מקור הקרמיקה כלי קרמיקה, יודאיקה, מזוזות נופי פרת סקורפין - סטודיו לעיצוב גרפיקה גרפיקה אלפי מנשה עדינה בלאו יצור ומכירת תכשיטים פצאל עיצוב בעץ עיצוב בעץ חמדת עץ הרימון - שלמה בורוש צורפות,כלי כסף מעלה מכמש פיסול בכדים חפצי אמנות נתיב הגדוד פיסול בעץ אמנות מעץ מחולה פלוריאן מרים קרמיקה רימונים ציורי קיר אשואל תמונות וציורי קיר - פחם אקרילי שמן רותם קטי קרנר - פיסול פיסול כפר אדומים ראשית- סטודיו לעיצוב עיצוב עמונה קרין עיצוב גרפי עיצוב גרפי נתיב הגדוד רווה עיצוב גרפי עיצוב גרפי אלון רוטשילד צילי תכשיטים בקעת הירדן רות פסדר אומנות ויודאיקה עפרה רחלי עיצובים/אייל רחלי עיצובים פסגות רפי לנדאו אומנות,צורפות, צורף כלי קודש כפר אדומים שוהם שמחי צורפות,ייצור ותיקון כלי כסף כוכב יעקב שיר רוזמרי מעצבת תכשיטים פצאל שניר עיצובים עיצוב אורנית תמר ספירו קליגרפיה עם עיטורים מכירת תמונות שילה תפארת אמנות יהודית חפצי אמנות בנימין אמגזית בלוני גז, כיריים לבישול ציוד מחנאות ופיקניק כפר עציון באתר מוסרת החברה כתובת באזור התעשיה הראל שבתוך הקו הירוק פאר ישראל/טוהיקון מוצרי אמנות/זכוכית מעלה אפרים הקוביה משחקים יבוא משחקי לוח, משחקי חשיבה, מינאטורות, ומשחקי תפקידים קרני שומרון עורכי דיןEdit שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) אהרון גולדנברג, עורך דין ונוטריון עורך דין ונוטריון עינב משרד גם בנתניה ג’קסון ושות’ עורכי דין ונוטריון עריכת דין, שרותים נוטריוניים.שירותי תרגום ועריכה גוש עציון עו"ד סיימון ג'קסון פועל בחו"ל דניאל גינת - משרד עו"ד משרד עו"ד אזרחי פעיל בהתנחלויות קרני שומרון, אריאל, קדומים, אלקנה, אורנית, שערי תקווה, פדואל, על גם פתח תקווה,בני ברק נזיקין וביטוח, רשלנות רפואית, תאונות דרכים חורש - נס משרד עורכי דין מתמקדים בדיני תעבורה קרני שומרון גם משרד בתל אביב עו"ד סיון חורש / עו"ד חיים נס מירון את סלמן משרד עורכי דין עורכי דין משרד ממוקם בתל אביב , עוסק בעניני ההתנחלויות "משרדנו מתמחה בתחום המקרקעין בייחוד במחוז יהודה ושומרון, משרדינו בעל ניסיון רב בטיפול מול הרשויות המסדירות הנכסים ביהודה ושומרון לרבות המנהל האזרחי, " רפאל בן זקרי עורך דין עורך דין אזרחי עלי ייצוג אגודות שיתופיות וחבריהן, הכנת חוזים, עבירות תנועה שבתאי (שבי) אברהם משרד עורכי דין עורך דין אזרחי בית אל| align="right" | מקרקעין, דיני עבודה, ביטוח לאומי, הוצאה לפועל, תאונות דרכים, נזיקין, חוזים, ייעוץ וייצוג עובדים/ מעסיקים שונות Edit מפעל/עסק מוצר/שרות מיקום הערות 1 הערות 2 בני קליין - סוכנות לביטוח ביטח רכב, דירות עסקים רבבה "במחירים זולים ומיוחדים לתושבי השומרון" חושן - סוכנות לביטוח ביטוחים קרני שומרון קאופמן שירותי ביטוח סוכנות ביטוח אורנית "חלק ניכר מלקוחותיה הינם תושבי הישובים " פיינטבול - זיקית החוויה האתגרית משחקי לייזר טאג, רובי פיינטבול, 'טירונות לילדים' יער השלום, ירושלים Novagym יבוא אביזרי כושר, הקמת חדרי כושר אריאל גומיות התנגדות, כדורי פיטבול, קטלבלס, משקוליות יד, מזרני אימון לא רפואה משלימה גדליהו עיסוי, שיאצו, רפלקסולוגיה, דיקור, ספרים בנושא עיסוי ואבחון תווי פנים עלי טיפולים בירושלים ותל אביב ישראל אוכלת חי אימוני הורדה במשקל מעלה אדומים Cool Sound מערכות אודיו וידאו אריאל אול אמריקאן גוש עציון פרקט טופ שטיחים ופרקטים מעלה שומרון פרקט למינציה, רצפת PVC, שטיחים מקיר לקיר, דשא סינטטי, דקים לבריכות השחייה, התקנת פרקט עץ, וילונות פינחס איטח מעלה מכמש סוכת שלום אורנית ג’וי טורס סוכנות נסיעות אלקנה גם משרד בתל אביב "שירות לכל חלקי א"י השלמה" צמרת האילן בית-אל קול השומע שבי שומרון קוסמוטרייד אלפי מנשה עסקים התנחלותיים המעסיקים יהודים בלבד כמדיניות מוצהרת Edit הפירוט להלן מבוסס בעיקרו על הצהרת העסקים עצמם באתר "דפי כתום" שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום ניסוח ב"דפי כתום" אולפן מרדכי ובניו זגגות כללית כפר תפוח "עבודה עברית" אילן - מטבחים שאוהבים נגרות (מטבחים) אריאל "אמינות, מסירות, שירות טוב ועבודה עברית " ארץ חיטה - מאפה ביתי מוצרי מאפה קרית ארבע "עבודה עברית" בית צור נגרות נגרייה למטבחים / מוצרים משלימים למטבח: ברזים, כיורים, שייש כפר עציון/איזור תעשייה קריית ארבע "עבודה עברית" ברוס צבע ועוד קבלנים, צבע, שיפוצים "עבודה עברית בלבד" גדות גיזום, כריתת עצים, פיתוח הקמה ואחזקת גינה קידה "עבודה עברית!" דוד אגרניוניק - קבלן קבלן שלד, בניין ושיפוצים מעלה ישראל "עבודה עברית במחירים תחרותיים עם שירות אדיב ומקצועי" הדר הובלות הובלות כוכב יעקב "במחירים נוחים, עבודה עברית" הובלות מנץ’- מנגו הובלות התנחלויות באיזור ירושלים "עבודה עברית בלבד" הובלות קרן דוד העברת רהיטים התנחלויות באיזור ירושלים "עבודה עברית בלבד." הוד בניה בבניה קלה ומתועשת, בניה ירוקה קידה "עבודה עברית" הנדימן תחזוקת, בית שיפוצים עלי זהב "עבודה עברית בלבד" הרקולס הובלות הובלות / שרותי נגרות אריאל "עבודה עברית בלבד!!" התקנת מקלחונים מגרון התקנת מקלחונים מגרון "עבודה עברית" טנא ירוק, משק עמוסי שמן זית אורגני רותם "עבודה עברית" יהודה אנטמן עבודות אלומיניום קרני שומרון "עבודה עברית מ-א' עד ת'." כל בו הכוכב חומרי בניין, אינסלציה, חשמל, פירזול, גינון,שירות -מנעולנות בתים ורכבים כוכב יעקב "שרות אדיב,עבודה עברית ומהלב" ליאן הובלות הובלות אריאל "צוות יהודי בלבד" מקצוענים 2000 ניקוי שטיחים שערי תקוה "עבודה עברית" מדליק חשמל ושיפוצים אלעזר "עבודה עברית" מוסך תפוח מוסך לכל סוגי הרכבים כפר תפוח "עבודה עברית בלבד" מ.מ.מתכות נוקדים עבודות מסגרות נוקדים "עבודה עברית. דובר צרפתית" נגריית דוד נגריה שילה "דורש/ת עבודה עברית? הגעת למקום הנכון!" נגריית חן מיטבחים, חדרי שינה, ספריות, חדרי ילדים. אזור תעשיה קרית ארבע "עבודה עברית" נחמן הובלות הובלות מוצרים טבעיים ואקולוגים, כולל מוצרי ניקיון, מוצרי תינוקות, קוסמטיקה ושמנים , "עבודה עברית" עבודה עברית הובלות הובלות כפר תפוח "העבודה מתבצעת ע"י עובדים יהודיים בלבד" עבודות עפר יצהר עבודות עפר יצהר "עבודה עברית בלבד" עידו- גינון ואדריכלות נוף גינון ואדריכלות נוף עופרה "עבודה עברית!" פינצ’ו - חשמל ומיזוג ייעוץ, מכירה והתקנת מזגנים כוכב השחר "עבודה עברית!" צרפתי שירותי בנייה קבלן בניה שבות רחל (קידה( "עבודה עברית" קמח עץ השדה טחנת קמח יצהר "מיוצר בעבודה עברית באיכות גבוהה" תמרים גבעת סלעית תמרים מחולה "גידול ושייווק תמרים ללא ריסוס בעבודה עברית" Shleppers for hire הובלות "Considerate Jewish workers" |} שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) א.מ.פ.ק גרינטקס בע"מ טקסטיל חד פעמי איזור תעשיה ברקן א. מרחיב תפירת ברזנטים איזור תעשיה ברקן א. רינגל מוצרי פלדה איזור תעשיה ברקן אבגול בדים לא ארוגים איזור תעשיה ברקן אביג גמור מתכנות איזור תעשיה ברקן אדם כולור בע"מ רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן אדמטק מתכת )קראוס תעשיות( פתרונות לצנרת מים איזור תעשיה ברקן אורטל צביעת אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן אור ברקן מערכות חימום איזור תעשיה ברקן אורן אריזות ייצור שקיות ניילון איזור תעשיה ברקן אי.אס.אמ. מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן אי.אר.פי.סי מוצרי גומי איזור תעשיה ברקן איילת ברקן )י.ברוש( חוטים סינטטיים איזור תעשיה ברקן שייך לשרגא ברוש מהתאחדות התעשינים אינטליטק הנדסה טכנית איזור תעשיה ברקן אינטר עץ נגריה איזור תעשיה ברקן איקס מרקט מזרונים ומטות נוער איזור תעשיה ברקן אלה ספא אחסון ואבזור ג'קוזי איזור תעשיה ברקן אלום גולד פרופילי אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן אלומיקס אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן אל עץ הדפסה על אלומיניום בדוגמת עץ איזור תעשיה ברקן אלי יהושע מסגריה / כרסום איזור תעשיה ברקן אם. טי. איי. ייצור אמבטיות וספא איזור תעשיה ברקן אמ. סי. אי צביעת מתכות איזור תעשיה ברקן אומנות הפלסטיק פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן אמור רהיטים רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן אנ די ליין בע"מ מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן אנרקון אנרקון איזור תעשיה ברקן אלקטרוניקה א.פ. עיצובים ריהוט alרקן אלקוהום אלכוהול איזור תעשיה ברקן אם. טי. איי. ייצור אמבטיות וספא איזור תעשיה ברקן אמ. סי. אי צביעת מתכות איזור תעשיה ברקן אומנות הפלסטיק פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן אמור רהיטים רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן אנ די ליין בע"מ מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן אנרקון אנרקון איזור תעשיה ברקן אלקטרוניקה א.פ. עיצובים ריהוט איזור תעשיה ברקן גם משרדים בראשון לציון אריזות ברקן אריזת מוצרים איזור תעשיה ברקן ארפיטק מחזור אורגני איזור תעשיה ברקן בסט סטונס עיבוד אבן איזור תעשיה ברקן בר כסאות כסאות איזור תעשיה ברקן ?? align="right" ג'אמפ אופנה בע"מ ג'אמפ אופנה בע"מ בגדי נשים איזור תעשיה ברקן גורי עצמון שניר בע"מ חד פעמי, חומרי ניקיון, נייר איזור תעשיה ברקן גל רן אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן גני ברקן פלסט 2011 פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן ) דיסטק ) 1993 טכנולוגית ציפויים איזור תעשיה ברקן דלתות תייר יצור דלתות איזור תעשיה ברקן דפוס גוונים דפוס איזור תעשיה ברקן הארגז טכנופח תעשיית פח איזור תעשיה ברקן XX הארכיברים ארכיון איזור תעשיה ברקן הבית רהיטים מבית טוב נגרות רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן הומדיקה ארגון איזור תעשיה ברקן י.ש. שמיר עיצובים רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן י.קליקשטיין גרשון רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן ישי ציון אבני ליטוש איזור תעשיה ברקן ליפסקי מוצרי אינסטלציה וסניטציה פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן XX מאמז פאשן בע"מ טקסטיל איזור תעשיה ברקן מגה פרינט מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן מגה קמעונאות בע"מ מחסן לוגיסטי איזור תעשיה ברקן XX מוליתן 2010 בע"מ חוטי תפירה, מצבעה איזור תעשיה ברקן XX מור גל פלסטיק הזרקת פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן מטבחי הרהיט מטבחים איזור תעשיה ברקן מעוז אוניקובסקי יצור כלי עבודה איזור תעשיה ברקן מעלה שומרון שיווק בע"מ ייצור שקיות נייר איזור תעשיה ברקן מפעלי שזירה בע"מ ייצור חוטי כותנה איזור תעשיה ברקן מתפרת זינגר כחול לבן מתפרה איזור תעשיה ברקן נגריית קליפורניה נגרות ושיש מוצק איזור תעשיה ברקן ניו מיל עיבוד שבבי איזור תעשיה ברקן ניתוב פיברגלס איזור תעשיה ברקן סופרגום פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן ספיירו פלסטיק פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן ספרי מטל צביעת מתכות איזור תעשיה ברקן ספירל זכוכיות בע"מ זכוכית איזור תעשיה ברקן סקיי ליין עגורנים עגורנים איזור תעשיה ברקן עופרטקס מטליות רצפה איזור תעשיה ברקן פז אל סינון מים איזור תעשיה ברקן פלסטו פוליש סקוטש ברייט איזור תעשיה ברקן XX פלקסו פרינט 1980 בע"מ אריזות גמישות שקיות איזור תעשיה ברקן פרופימאט ש.ר. בע"מ ציפוי חלקי מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן קורליק אלמוג מכונות חקלאיות איזור תעשיה ברקן קליל תעשיות אלומיניום איזור תעשיה ברקן XX קסטנבאום אריה טקסטיל איזור תעשיה ברקן קצנשטיין מוני חשמל איזור תעשיה ברקן קרשין מיזוג אויר איזור תעשיה ברקן רהיטי מרום גולן רהיטים מרום גולן/איזור תעשיה ברקן רהיטי דורון רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן רהם מוצרי איכות פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן רויאלייף בע"מ טקסטיל מצעים איזור תעשיה ברקן רולביט אלקטרוניקה איזור תעשיה ברקן רומיקס מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן רונופולידן פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן ר.מ. מודולר טק מחיצות מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן רשתות עוז רשתות איזור תעשיה ברקן רתק מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן ש.ד.י. אהרוני ארונות אמבטיה איזור תעשיה ברקן ש.ב. פרונטו איזור תעשיה ברקן יצור רהיטים XX שטיחי וינטר שטיחים איזור תעשיה ברקן XX שטיחי כרמל פלור דיזיין שטיחים איזור תעשיה ברקן XX שיא כרסום זיווד איזור תעשיה ברקן שיק דזיין יצור רהיטים איזור תעשיה ברקן שיש יוני כהן אחסנת שיש איזור תעשיה ברקן שלייסנר חיתוך מתכת איזור תעשיה ברקן תגור מוצרי פלסטיק איזור תעשיה ברקן אקולוג'יק סיסטם מעבדה לשפכים איזור תעשיה ברקן ברקן מזון שם המפעל/עסק /מוצר/שירות מיקום הערות (1) הערות (2) תבליני נתנאל תבלינים איזור תעשיה ברקן לא תבליני בר אריזת ושיווק תבלינים איזור תעשיה ברקן תבואות בר מזון איזור תעשיה ברקן XX ביצי הכפר תעשיית ביצים איזור תעשיה ברקן אקו אלפא )סחוט טרי( מיצים טבעיים איזור תעשיה ברקן אנטקוביץ השקעות עוגות ועוגיות איזור תעשיה ברקן פון בק ממרח אגוזים איזור תעשיה ברקן Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Backup 16 created by Blaise MacDuff, the Purple Dragon 1 hour ago עמוד ראשי edited by Blaise MacDuff, the Purple Dragon 1 hour ago רשימת המפעלים בהתנחלויות ומוצריהם edited by Blaise MacDuff, the Purple Dragon 1 hour ago See more > Insights Unorganized templates Non-portable infoboxes Popular pages 88 Pages without categories See more insights Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Lifestyle About Help Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Following My Tools Customize Admin Shortcuts